When Worlds Collide, then Implode
by Teh Esprite
Summary: (My first fiction) if you took Fire Emblem Awakening, then add a bunch of other games and stuff, this story is the result. In the reviews, please feel free to suggest games. I already know two that will appear, so don't worry. Oh, and this fiction will diverge from the main story. A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction, a crossover of many things, with Fire Emblem Awakening being the most prominent. But without further ado, let's begin.**

"What do you suppose we Do?" "I don't know!" "He's waking up." "Hey there, what's your name?"

'Nngh, where am I?' The man wondered as he just started to wake up. He was confused by the conversation taking place. Were they talking about him? As his eyes opened, he found a dude with blue hair, and a girl (He doesn't have a sense of age) with blonde hair. As he tried to answer the blonde, he couldn't remember his name, but then heard a bird chirping. Aha! that's what he'll go by. "My name is Robin, thank you Miss..." "My name is Lissa, my brother over here is Chrom, and the guy behind us (Robin just now realised there was a brunette hulk of a guy behind them) is Frederick." "With all due respect, milady, it isn't wise to give this man a target in case he wants to shoot." At this point, Robin got a headache, stopped caring about them, and decided to walk away. "Where are you going?" Chrom called out, but Robin only grunted and said, "Away from this headache", before continuing away.

After a bit of travelling, it was dark, and Robin's stomache was rumbling, so he killed and ate a bear (He had gotten aquainted with his weaponry on the walk). Then, he decided to call it a day. After all, he wasn't really travelling for a reason. Perhaps tomorrow, he could find something to do.

 **And here we are! This chapter was just to establish the break between canon, and this fiction. In the next episode: the crossovers start! Rate and Review!** **"And get ready for my appearance"** **Ugh, of course. Sans, you just HAD to ruin the surprise.** **Of course. I'm determined to spoil your fun.** **Ugh. Anyways, until next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: In which this becomes a Comic

It had only been two hours since Robin went to sleep when he got shook up by an earthquake. Now, being a rational human being, he did the one thing that we're hardwired to do in this type of situation: HE RAN LIKE HELL. Once he got tired of running, he noticed yet another blue haired person, but with a mask. "Umm, who are you?" Oh yes, introductions. "Robin, who are you?"

"I'm Marth"... Wait... Robin might have woken up yesterday, but he wasn't born yesterday. That voice is femminine, and her pose is too swaggerly to be male. "But wait, isn't Marth a male?" 'Marth' paled at those words. She'd been discovered! "Alright, you got me, but I'm sticking with that name. Can I trust you with a secret?" Robin just now realised that he's in the middle of a conversation, and he doesn't have a headache. This being said, he feels like he can trust this Marth character for being honest once caught. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

One hour later.

"So let me get this straight, you're a time traveller who hasn't been born yet, hence going as a male named Marth, and you're trying to prevent a world-breaking catastrophe from occuring." "Yeah, that's basically the gist" "I got just one more question. Are you in any way connected to that Chrom guy I saw yesterday?" "Oh yeah, he's my father, but he's not even married yet." "Yikes. Yeah, you'd mess your existence up if he saw you. I'll help you with your goal, because I doubt I'd like the apocalypse." "Yeah, that'd be a Bone-Chilling experience!" "Wait, who said that?!" "I did! The Name's Sans, but you can call me Sans!" "Are you also joining a group here?" "Why not? I'll help prevent stuff from happening!"

 _ **And so, three of our group have met. But some questions will remain, such as, what changes will be made, and when will Springtrap join the group? I mean seriously, he's on the picture on the top left, and he's on the character roster. Anyways, you guys will have to wait until next time. PEACE!.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Zombunny

Robin, Lucina, and Sans were 3/4ths the way to Regna Ferox (the west side) when they saw a zombie... but it wasn't a risen. "What in the name of Naga is that?"(also, side note, Robin's been pretending to not have amnesia. He doesn't want to attract unecessary attention to himself. This is relevant because his only knowelege of Naga was what he heard from Lucina last chapter)"I don't know, but it looks like a fellow comedian.""why?""Because he's very BUNNY."*Robin and Lucina could swear they heard a cross dimensional groan*

"My name is Springtrap" "Woah Zombunn-Springtrap can talk!" Springtrap couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Robin's nickname, but appreciated that he corrected himself. "It would seem that you're on a journey of sorts.""Yes Spring Bunny, we're going to prevent a disaster." "Well then, you might want somebody with some durability on your... 'Team' and I need a destination. Our goals are most easily reached if I join your group." "Oh thank you Spring Bunny, I think I can get you a good place once this is done." "Lucina, Springtrap, we're here."

At Regna Ferox's west side (As it's been unseen in the game) All is peaceful, and if you get out of sight of one pub, you'll see another. West Ferox is a drinker's paradise, but none of our crew drinks: Robin would rather not risk it, Lucina can't afford to risk it, Sans prefers his ketchup, and Springtrap... ok, he's ok with drinking. Can't get drunk when you're dead, now can you? Anyway, they made it to Basillio's place, and told his guard that they wanted to be his champion. The guard gave them a slip of paper numbered 9001, and told them to wait in line. That line is so long, it took them out of this chapter.

 _ **Well then, that was a longer chapter than the previous two. Anyway, next time, Lon'qu, then the shepherds. This will be fun. BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Ketchup

Our team of four's turn to see Basilio had finally come. "Well, at least this one's interesting." Said West Khan noted of them. "So then, which of you wants to become my champion?" The crew had discussed this earlier, Lucina wanting to take the spot, Robin saying no, because it's not smart for two falchion-carriers to battle, as that was their plan. That, and these next two facts- Robin walking off on the shepherds, and Springtrap being... Springtrap, it was decided that Sans the SKELETON would be the best choice. The battle with Lon'qu was surprisingly short, only one bone striking him, then he gave out a sharp yell as Karmatic retribution took effect. At the moment, sans was like, 'What kind of shit did he do?' Anyway, the battle was over, and then they waited for Chrom to get his butt over to ferox, which took longer than the game because Robin's here and not there.

On the day of the battle, it was decided that it would be champion vs champion, to minimize damage. But, it was to first blood, and Sans can't bleed. Thankfully, Robin thought of that beforehand, and made a plan. Chrom and Sans started fighting, Sans with his bones, Chrom with his Draconic Dentistry- If Sans had any input, he'd say this was a milked fight. but then, Chrom hit sans square in the chest (he was appologizing the whole time) and Sans' chest was streaked with red. "Welp, that's how this fight ends." was all Sans said before "fainting", when in actuality, that redness was ketchup, and he just fell asleep. After the battle, and 3 hours of walking, the crew decided to get some rest, so they did. But it only lasted for 4 hours, when they were woken up to the sound of Risen. And they were chasing something... Another rabbit? Lucina was especially confused, as that was Panne, the taguel who was supposed to help save Emmeryn. "Hello there taguel (knowing her name would have been creepy), would you like some help?" "A manspawn choosing to help me? Well consider me impressed. Oh, and YES!" So the crew slaughtered some risen. And then Panne joined their group.

 **Ok. That was tiring. Let's just say, until next time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: You IDIOT!

As our gang wasted time waiting for the assassination attempt, a group of Risen attacked. Pretty Standard. As the group got into its stance, Robin realized something. These Risen were more powerful than they should have been(The reason being that they were in the location for chapter 10-Renewal, and the risen are therefore level scaled to the area)

Robin however, had a plan.

He charged headfirst into the Risen

It was chaotic.

Spears were flying.

Magic was flying.

Swords and Axes were crashing down.

Bows were Firing.

And Robin...

He died the first second of it.

GAME OVER

He hears a feminine voice: "Robin, get up! You have to stay determined!"

Then he woke up, as if the battle never happened.

Without second-guessing, he used plan B:

THEY RAN AWAY! THE END!

 **I know what you're thinking: WHAT WAS THAT? But here's why: I have been inactive for too long, and needed to continue the story. But, it's April Fool's day. Therefore, instead of simply doing one or the other, I combined the two, making a silly little thing, but it's an actual chapter too. Helps that I write such short chapters-I bet that this one's longer than the others in fact. Anyways, I will not be so long next time.**

 **And to make up for it now, here's this: IT'S BEEN SO LONG, SINCE LAST I POSTED A CHAPTER OF THIS MONSTER, OF THIS WEIRD FANFICTION. SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE, I'VE BEEN WATCHING SOME STUPID SONGS SO I CAN PONDER THE SANITY OF MY SELF.(If you were wondering, it was none.) BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6: HOLY SHIT THE BARRIER

**Part whatever of this fiction that's over a year old Jeezus.**

After the Risen fight things got boring for what felt like a year (haha funny joke), but was really a few days. Anyways, the crew's ready to save Emmeryn. So let's go to that battle instead of waiting around. Lucimarth started the fight normal, but then others joined in and the fight became a joke. So instead of describing all 48.635 kills made (no idea on the .635), instead let's do as we have been and eavesdrop on random in-fight conversations:

First off, Lon'Qu asked Sans "How'd your attack do so much? I felt that the next day!" And Sans replied: "it does more the worse the other is. speakin of, what did you do that my attack did so much?" "I failed to protect somebody. That is all you need to know." "aight."

Actually, scratch the "conversationS, PLURAL," bit since that was it. Anyways, the crew left and this part can be finished.

 **Hey guys this is** **Scarce** **Esprite here and we have so much** **news** **fiction that we're gonna have to do a double upload to make up for ONE YEAR!**


End file.
